What A Wonderful Life?
by red-angel13
Summary: AU. After waking up late and having his dad attack him, Ichigo thought his day couldn't get any worse until he happened to run into Rukia on his way to school.
1. What A Wonderful Morning?

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Bleach fanfic. Sorry if I miss spell anything (like someone's name, etc.). Please tell me if I do so I can correct it. This story is AU so no one's a soul reaper, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. :(**

**_Chapter 1: What A Wonderful Morning?_**

Ichigo Kurosaki was not having a good day. He was currently sitting in the principle's office for a number of reasons. 1) He was late for school for the millionth time. 2) He beated up someone for dissing his mom (his mom was a _very_ sensitive topic). And 3) He bad mouthed the teacher and others for telling him to calm down. Not to mention that he was still pissed off at that midget ebony-black haired girl (guess who) that had tripped him on the way to school. His mind wondered back to that moring.

**Flashback Time **

To many it was a nice, peaceful moring- the birds were chirping and the sun was shinning bright- "OOOOOOH ICHIGO!"-or not. Isshin laned a kick on Ichigo's sleeping face.

"Goddamnit! What the hell is your problem?"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yuzu asked as she and Karin watched.

Crash.

"Bastard!"

Thunk.

Uh...Karin?"

"Just let them quarrel like old women," Karin said. "It means more food for us."

"But..."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Cat screeching.

"Take it like a man, Ichigo!"

Crash.

"Shut. Up."

A few minutes later. "Hey Ichigo," Karin said.

"What?!"

"Looks like you're gonna be late again," she answered.

They stop and Ichigo starts running out the door.

"Shit. Less than ten minutes til school starts," he said to himself as he looked at his watch-not watching where he's going. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Sh-" He trips on his face and looks up. "What the hell?!"

"Walk much?" said a midget, ebony-black haired girl that had her foot stuck out.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he said as he was about ready to loung at her.

"Are you now?"

"You tripped me!"

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"You can drop the act cause it's gonna work on me!"

"Why are you being so mean?" she said. Tears coming to her eyes.

People walking by stared.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" he exclaimed.

"How could you make a girl cry like that?"

"You're so mean doing that to a girl."

"Did you have a quarrel?"

"Are you breaking up?" That was the last straw.

"We are not going out! There never was an 'us'!" They both yelled.

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Shit! I'm late!" And with that he raced to school.

"-add 2 times it by 8 subtract .77 divide by-" the classroom door slamed open.

"Sorry I'm late," said a very worn out Ichigo.

"How many times-"

**End of Flashback**

"Kurosaki," the prinicple said. "I'm afraid we'll have to call your father."

"NO!" Ichigo said standing up.

"Too late. I've already called your father."

He slumped back down in his chair.

"Do you have anything to say before he arrives?" the principle asked.

"...No."

**A/N: Review on your way out! Thanks! :D **


	2. Liar Liar

**A/N:** **Hey there people. Here's the second chapter. Thanks to the peeps who have reveiwed. Anywho... I don't know if I'm gonna up another chapter since I think the story is not going the way I thought it would. If you think I should continue please tell me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Bleach.**

**_Chapter 2: Liar Liar_**

"Mr. Kurosaki, your son...well...how do I say this? I've heard that his mother...passed away a few years ago. Has this affected him in the least bit to make him...unstable?" asked the principle.

Ichigo shot up. "That has nothing to do with it! I'm not unstable! I am perfectly stable!"

"Now Ichigo, let's try to be calm and reasonable so that we can evaluate the situtation," the principle said.

"No! Why doesn't anyone understand me?!"

"Mr. Kurosaki, maybe counciling will help since alot of teenagers go through this "Nobody understands me" phase. I have few in mind if you want to try." the principle said.

"I. Do. Not. Need. Counciling."

"Yes, I think we will," Isshin said, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Shut. Up."

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" the principle asked.

"Everything is his fault! He's the reason why I'm always late."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, but whatever it is you can always tell me," Isshin said with a clueless expression.

"Would you care to explain?" asked the principle.

"He attacks me!" he said pointing a finger at Isshin. Then the three of them sit in an akward silence.

The principle clears his throat, breaking the silence. "Why don't you head back to class and I'll give you those numbers to contact the therapists, Isshin."

**A Few Minutes Later**

When Ichigo entered the classroom the teacher said, "Nice of you to join us, Ichigo. Take a set so class can begin." As he sits down the teacher starts talking again. "Class, we have a new student today."

As usual Ichigo was off in lala land so he didn't hear the teacher say his name.

"Kurosaki."

"..." lalala

"Kurosaki."

"..." zzzzzzzzz

"Kurosaki!"

"What?!"

"I said _please raise your hand_ so that Miss Kuchiki can find her seat."

Ichigo raises his hand and then tries to go back to sleep, but before he can do that- "Are you Ichigo?" He opens his eyes to look into the face of a girl with ebony-black hair.

"Ye-" _Wait a sec...that's the girl who tripped me! _"Why you little-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she said as she held out her hand that said **Make A Scene And You're So Dead.**

_What the hell?_

**A/N: Review on your way out! Thanks! :D **


	3. Author's note

**A/N: I am truly sorry that I have not updated in a month. Having writer's block is _really _frustrating plus high school is killing me. All the teachers load you up with homework and by the time you're done it's three in the moring (not really)! I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me! Thanks!**


End file.
